Nanny: A kiss is not just a kiss: it's a secret
by nilescclover
Summary: Niles get dumped by his date. His date leaves with CC new boyfriend. Niles and Fran go out. they get a little to close with each other. Will this be the end of their friendship? or of Niles?
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

March 1, 2005

A kiss is not just a kiss: it's a secret

Mansion front door area:

Niles was getting all dressed up to go to dinner with his date. Ding-dong, ding-dong.

The doorbell rings.

"Your date's here Niles." Fran looks thought the window of the door and sees a man standing there.

"Niles," she turns to face him. He is looking at himself in the mirror. "You're dating a guy?" She slaps him on the back. "Who are you?"

"What? What guy?" He walks to the door and answers it.

"That's not my date," turning to Fran "that's Colon, I mean Collin. CC's boyfriend."

"Is she around?" Collin holding up flowers, "I thought she might want some company tonight."

"Real busy," Niles comments, "in the office." Collin steps in the mansion. "You can go in there if you want to." . Seeing the door open Jen briskly walks up closer. She hears people talking. Can't be him? "Collin?" Collin turns and sees Jen at the doorway.

"Jen!" Collin heads to the door to meet her. "I can't believe this. It's been so long."

Jen looks over at Niles. She sighs. Jen's mind: I know that I'm supposed to be on a date with Niles but seeing Collin with flowers for another woman. It makes me think. Am I really over this guy? I really wanted to cancel with Niles but I don't want to hurt him. Just ask him. He might let you.

"Uh...Niles." He looks over at Collin who is still standing there, eyeing Jen. Niles knows that they are meant for each other. Niles' mind: She's going to cancel with me. I just know it. Look how she is looking at Collin and how he's looking at her. I can't deny them a second chance. He shook his head. He wanted to go out with a beautiful woman but if this kept CC from dating Colon, as he calls him, then it would be worth getting dumped. He smiled he knew what he had to do. Niles' mind: I'm doing this for you CC.

"Go out. Have a good time."

"I'll make it up to you Niles." Niles sighs. Niles' mind: Yeah right. I'll never see her again but. He smiles, I'll never see him again either.

"I knew that you understand." Jen went up and hugged him. "Thanks," she whispered. He nodded.

"Yeah, I owe you one old man." Niles' mind: Old man? Why I'm not that old am I? Who am I kidding? I'm not getting any younger. Collin shakes Niles' hand.

"All in a days work." He sighs. Fran can't believe what she is seeing. Fran's mind: Oy what is happening in here? Why is Niles letting them do this to him? Does he know something that I don't? Did he set this up? But if he did, why would he do this to himself? Both Collin and Jen walk out of the mansion hand in hand. When Niles closed the door, Fran was right behind him.

"Why did ya just do that?" Niles goes towards the kitchen. CC came from the office.

"I thought I heard Collin talking in here."

"NO," Fran yelled at her. CC shakes her head. CC's mind: What is with her? I swear I must be hearing things. Oh well, she walks towards the kitchen. "We are working late again so don't disturb us Nanny Fine." When CC enters the kitchen Niles's is sitting down at the table.

"Niles, I thought you had a date tonight?" He looks up at her. His eyes are all red.

"Aw... did your date dump you? She probably saw one look at you and ran. Ha

ha ha ha." Niles wasn't in the mood to fight with her. He got up and left the room. CC's mind: Oh, he did get dumped, he always response to me with some wisecrack joke about my dates. But not this time, he really must be upset. He must really be hurting. She felt kind of sorry for him. My jokes were never to hurt him just to annoy him like he does me. Fran, who was standing by the door, just looked at her.

"Why, are you so mean to him? He does have feelings too you know."

"Unlike some people." Said under her breath as she stood there just watching CC reaction to all of this.

"I live for moments like this." Fran lets the door close in front of CC, just shaking her head. "Poor Niles," she sighs, Fran hates to see her friend like this.

"You never answered my question earlier. What gives?"

Niles who was sitting in the chair, in the den area, deep in thought just looks at her. He had forgotten what the question even was.

"You..." now he remembers. Niles' mind: She's going to ask me about why I did this. I hate to lie to her but I can't tell her that I'm falling for CC. She will laugh and never let it go. I can't risk letting anyone know about it. Not just yet anyway.

"Oh, uh...um..." he was letting his mind come up with a good, believable answer.

"Dish," she stands next to the chair so he can't escape.

He sighs. "All right...I..."

"Yes, continue..." She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Look I wanted to get rid..." Fran thinks about what happened. Fran's mind: He just let a beautiful woman slip through his fingers into the arms of ...oy wait CC's boyfriend's arms. He...

"You let that woman go out with CC's boyfriend just to get back at her?" she shakes her head. Fran's mind: I don't believe you two. Trying so hard to get at each other. Why? Why do all this to each other? It's all a game to see who is say the best. Who can hurt one another the most? How sick are you people? "You planed all of this didn't you?"

Niles' mind: What is she talking about? I didn't set this up but it did work. Now CC's all alone again. Well, she will be when she finds out that Colon has two-timed her. His eyebrows moved.

"Man you are good. Where do you come up with this stuff?" Niles' mind: She believes that I did all of this myself? Niles went along with it.

"I wish I knew. I just do..." he couldn't let her know about what was really going on with him. No one can know. He demanded to himself. He smiled.

"You are unbelievable sometimes you know it." She smiled back. "Well, I guess I'll have to find something to do tonight since we won't see them." She started to head for the stairs.

"How about going out with me?"

"Oh, Niles I can't...I..." he lowered his head. Fran's mind: Oy, I hate to see him like that.

"Yeah, why not." She took his hand. "Let's go. They will be too busy to know that we are even gone."

Niles and Fran went to a small dance club just off the interstate. As they approached the roped off area, Fran committed about all the people being in line, she told Niles that there was no way they would get in the place before midnight.

"Niles, my man." Called a security guard who spotted the two of them in the crowd. Niles just nodded to the tall but kinda cubby man at the door. He came up to towards the two of them and held piece of the rope so they could pass under it. "Come this way."

Fran couldn't believe this. Out of all the times that her and Val had to wait outside all they needed was to bring Niles to get in.

Once inside the jammed packed club, they found a table and sat.

"Ya come here a lot. Don't ya mista."

"All the time." The bartender said as he brought Niles his usual drink.

"Wha?" Fran faced Niles. His face was starting to turn red a little.

"This," he started then took a sip of his drink.

"Yes,"

"Is were CC and I came a few times before we had to go to say events."

She shook her head. "A few times huh? These people didn't even hesitate letting you in here. They even remembered what you drank." He smiled remembering the first time that he and CC came to this place about five years ago. CC had threatened them if they didn't allow her to pass. Money talks he guessed and being threatened by her power finally paid off. He thought they might end up in jail that night but they didn't. Actually they had a good night even if they just talked the whole time. But then again CC was so drunk she probably didn't even know whom she was talking too. Niles didn't care he was just enjoying being out with a women. Something, that he didn't get a lot of working with Mr. Sheffield. He was the one the women were always interested in.

"How did you do it?" Fran's statement brought him back to what they were talking about.

"Do what?"

"Get in here like that?"

"Oh," he smiled. "CC threatened them. I'm not proud of how she did it," sure he was. He

loved seeing the scared look on those people's faces. "Ever since she did that about five years ago they let me in, no questions asked."

"Well," she looked around. "This is good to know if I need to come here again." He glared at her. "Just a thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles sat down when a slow song started to play.

"Wha? Are you pooped already? I'm just getting started."

"CC never slowed danced with me. so I figured..."

"Oh come on get over here." Fran held out her hand. "I'm not like CC."

"That's for sure." He murmured to himself. The slow dance is what did Niles in.

Fran felt him tensing up. "Relax Niles, it's just a slow dance. I know you've slow dance before." She looked him streight in the eyes. "Haven't you?"

"Not in quite a while." He admitted. For it had been a long time. Niles couldn't remember how long though.

"It's not like I'm asking for a marriage proposal," she smiled. That's for Mr. Sheffield. She thought to herself. "It's just one dance between good friends. That's all. Will ya com'n." He placed his arms around her waist.

"See it's not hard." She placed her hands around his waist pulling him closer. She

rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. "This is good."

When the song ended she lifted her head. He didn't want to let go of her. With his palm he smoothed her hair, stopping to cup the back of her head. Knowing it was an invitation for trouble, a request, and one that, he shouldn't be asking. He closed the space between them even farther. He was going to kiss her. He should be stepping back and giving them space.

But something was pulling him into her. Was this where he belonged in her arms? Fran accepted, the invitation tipping her head back. He kissed her on the lips. Her taste had something he couldn't define. Some chemical that invaded his bloodstream and told him that that was a mistake kissing her. She was holding onto him, not trying to pull away or anything. Not like CC would have done to him if he kissed her. This was all new to him. He finally kissed someone who didn't fight what they were feeling. But with his best friend, was that right?

When they finally broke apart wow was all that Fran could say. After a few seconds she was able to breath.

"We should..." Niles started.

"I think that would be best." Fran stated as she let go of Niles.

For the first twenty minutes of the ride home in the limo there was only silence between two best friends. Niles' mind: I blew it with her. How could I let myself act like that? I know nothing is going to be the same around here. Maybe some sleep will do me good.

Fran's mind: Wow. What a kiss. I didn't know Niles could kiss like that. Stop don't go there...how can a women resist British men that can kiss like that. she looked at Niles with his eyes closed. I see that that kiss wore him out. Both of them sighed at the same time. He looked across at her .

"We need to talk about what happened."

"It happens."

"I took advantage of you. At least it was out in public not at the mansion where we don't know where we could be.

I just..."

"Niles it was just a kiss. Don't worry about it. You're a man. You have needs." She explains to him. "A very intense hiss at that but that was all it was just a kiss. Nothing more."

"I should..."

"Enough said, I know that your sorry just forget it ever happened." Niles' mind: Easy for her to say but I can't. It felt so good. I know that she my friend and all. What am I doing? I can't take her away from Max. Wait a minute away from Max? He doesn't even acknowledge his feelings for her so what am I worried about? I can't do this to my best friend. It's not right? He shook the thoughts from his mind.

At the mansion Max and CC are nowhere to be seen. So Fran thinks they already went to bed. Fran tried to sleep but all she was thinking about was the kiss that Niles and her shared. Fran's mind: What did it really mean? Are we getting too close to each other? If it meant nothing then why am I still thinking about it? How to tell Mr. Sheffield? Or should I even tell him about it? I don't want to start a fight between them. I don't want to be the one caught in the middle. I guess right now I'm in the middle. No one can ever know about this. I need something to eat. Fran goes down to the kitchen and who does she finds. Niles. What is he doing up at this hour? Can I face him? She starts to walk back out the door but stops. I'm going to have to face him sometime so I might as well make it now. She swallows.

"Niles,"

"Ms. Fine." He nods, trying to avoid eye contact with her. He knew that if he looked at her there would be no telling what he might do. "I'm sorry I reacted like I did tonight."

"It..." she started but he came over to her. He poured her some tea.

"Max should not know about this. Promise me." Niles begged her.

"I'm not going to tell him. You know that I'm not going to ruin my chances with Mr. Sheffield. Ms Babcock," she points a finger at Niles. "can't know either. She'll hold this over us." He nods just staring into her eyes. All he can think about was those soft lips on his. He tries to stop these new feelings but he can't. He places his hands up to her face. Surprisingly she doesn't fight back. They kiss again. Fran pulls back.

"No Niles, this isn't right."

"Who says?" he moves in again. "It feels wrong but how can it be?" She pushes him away and places her cup in the sink. He follows her. He placed his arms around her waist from behind.

"That was a mistake. You shouldn't have done that." She says.

"Why not?" He sounded husky and warm, his hand stroking her hair as though he were soothing a frightened fawn instead of a sexually furious female. He started kissing her neck slowly as he walks around her. She glanced up at him, and their eyes caught and held, an old remembered heat washing right through her.

"Niles," she pushes him away again. "Go take a cold shower."

"I know you're right." Their lips met again in yet another passionate kiss. "But I don't want to." She wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"Now this time. I'm serious. Go." She starts to push him to the door. The door from the den's side opens. Max stands there.

"Oh good Niles. I didn't have to wake you. Will you make me some tea?" Max sees Ms. Fine in the kitchen. "Oh, Ms Fine did we wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep."

"Want some tea?" as he headed for the table.

"Sure," she smiles at Niles and pulls up a chair next to Max. Niles walks back into the kitchen just shaking his head. He watches them as pours some tea up. After handing the cups off to the two of them he leaves upstairs.

Moments later up stairs:

On the way back down the hall Niles meets Fran.

"Good night Ms. Fine." He tried to sound clam but inside he wasn't. Niles' mind: I'm not going to get close to her. That's the last thing I need. She stood in front of him blocking his way. She grabbed him by the arm and pulls him into her room.

"Ms. Fine..." she put her hands up to his lips.

"Don't say a word." Then kisses his lips. Niles' mind: Now I'm really going to lose it. I'm losing all control. Will she stop this? I know I should but if it's so wrong then why does my body say it's so right. She's...

"I, We shouldn't..." Niles starts.

"I know..." She kissed him passionately, "but I want..." between kisses. He lowers her on the bed leaning over her. "Oh Niles," her breathing increase "I need it."

Next morning:

Niles and Fran end up in each other's arms in the morning. Not disturbing her Niles leaves. I can't believe what just happened in there. I can't believe I let myself do that to her. Oh...should I tell Max?

Both of them don't talk to each other at the breakfast. Max's sees that something is bothering both of them. Because Fran is disrupted by thoughts of Niles and what happened last night between them she didn't notice that everyone had left the room.

How could she just forget what happened last night between them? It was burned so deep in her mind.

Niles is upstairs packing his bags. He has convinced himself that he shouldn't stay here anymore. He thinks that he betrayed not only Fran but also Max as well; maybe-even CC for that matter.

Max went to his office to think some before CC got there.

Max's mind: What the bloody hell happened this morning? What is with the two of them? Something's not right here but how do I find out. They are not just going to tell me would they? Oh why does the biggest yenta have to be the one that I need to spy on?

Gracie knocks on the door but Max apparently didn't hear it. So she just walks in and interrupts Max's thoughts.

"Daddy, daddy we need to talk."

"Can't this wait Gracie." He looks up from his desk at his daughter. "What about talking to Ms. Fine."

Gracie thought for a minute. Gracie's mind: Should I tell him this? I mean I don't want to get either one of them into trouble if I was just seeing this but I don't want to have all the guilt, if it was true and I didn't say anything. Oh what to do? Maybe I should just go to Fran, she would know but then she would want me to keep a secret and I can't. I'll just go a head and tell him. That way they can all work it out which I know they will. They always do.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't sweetheart?"

"I saw..." Now Max was really intrigued about what was going on with his daughter.

"Yes, sweetie what is it? It sounds serious."

"Niles and Fran...they were..." with that she ran around his desk and into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

He placed her up in his lap. Max's mind: Ms. Fine! What did you do this time? My daughter never gets this upset unless something happened to you. He looked down at his daughter. He saw a tear slid down her cheek.

"What's the matter?" with that Gracie looked up at her father. "There, there." He stroked her face. "Tell daddy all about it." Max's mind: This must be really bad. I'm not good at comforting people, especially my kids. That was the nanny's job.

"They were..." she swallowed. "Curled up in the bed together this morning."

"They were what?" Max's mind: Did I just hear my daughter right? Ms. Fine and

Niles in the bed together? Na. Can't be. Can it? They wouldn't do that to me. Not in my house they wouldn't.

"I walked passed..." She sniffed. "Passed Fran's room and saw them." She sniffed

again. "I thought it was you." Max's mind: Thought it was me? Where did she get an idea like that? I mean I would never do that to Ms. Fine. Not like that. What did she walk in on? I hope that they where not, should I say it, doing it with each other. "So I went in closer." What? I don't think I want to hear the rest of what she is going to tell me. "I saw Niles...holding her in the bed. So I ran to you. I had to tell you." He placed his daughter back down on the floor. "And I thank you. Now run along. Everything is going to be fine."

"Niles," yells Max. "In the office now!" He fires Niles right on the spot. Niles begs for him not to fire Ms Fine telling Max that it was all his fault for starting it all.

"How could you after all we have been through?"

Niles' mind: I have no excuse except for being a man with say needs. "The better part of me took over.

She..." he sighed knowing this would deeply hurt Max even more. Max's mind: What else could be worse then a loyal friend back stabbing both of the people he cared for?

"She what?"

"She didn't really resist the chance to you know."

"No I don't."

Niles' mind: Look around you stupid idiot. Are you that dumb?

"You know be with a man."

"How dare you say that? You're fired!"

"You already did that sir. I'm leaving anyway." He lowered his head. Tears dripped from his eyes. He didn't even try to stop them. "I've hurt you all."

"That you have."

"Good-bye sir." Niles slammed the door to the office. He sighs, "He'll never understand her. She'll never be happy here." More tears were welling up in his eyes. Niles' mind: I better go before CC gets here. I don't think I could face her either. He feels his heart break. What have I done to this family? What are the kids going to think? What am I thinking? Gracie is the one that turned me in. How could she? What did she tell him? Does he know the whole story or just what he wants to hear? It doesn't matter. I hurt this family, my family to bad. I have to get out of here and I guess go back to London. No one would want me to stay around here. I love you guys. I really do.

Niles sees Fran dozing on the couch. He doesn't have the heart to wake her up to tell her he's leaving. His heart sank even farther. How could I? He writes her a letter, which he places, on her. This way she will be sure to see it. He starts to walk out when CC starts up the driveway. Oh no. I don't think I can handle this. She sees him carrying a small piece of luggage with him.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"Away," he hugs her. Shocked at his behavior hugs him back. "Good-bye Ms. Babcock. I'm going to miss you." He waves as he hails a cab.

"Bye." Still confused as ever. Not only that he was leaving but the way he was talking to her. He was never nice. He always had something to say about her. She watches the cab till she can't see it anymore. Did I miss something here? She shook off the thought as she entered the house.

"Hello, hello."

"Uh..." Fran wakes up, the letter falls to the floor. "What's this?"

"It's a letter, read it."

"Ms. Babcock..."

"I understand. I understand." She walks to the office.

Fran opens the letter and begins to read it to herself.

Dear Ms. Fran Fine,

Sorry about last night. It started out as an innocent kiss and it should have stopped there but... anyway Max knows about it and he fired me. I told him that it was all my fault. Which, mostly it was. I saw you sleeping out in the living room this morning after all this took place. I didn't have the heart or courage at that time to wake you and tell you I was leaving for good. I've betrayed not only you but the only real family that I had so I can't tell you were I'm going. I'll call you when things especially things with me clam down and we can talk. I hope we still can be friends but I'm thinking that's too unlikely anymore. So I wanted to say bye and take care.

Your best pal (and always will be, hopefully)

Niles,

"MR. Sheffield!" Fran screams headed to the office. But Max beats her and is standing at the edge of the den.

"Yes, Ms. Fine." Fran's mind: How can he be so calm after just firing his butler? How did Max find out? Did Niles tell him or was it one of the kids? But how would any of them know.

"How could you do this? How could you fire him?"

"You're the one who knows. You know the rules of this house." He slams the door to the office scaring CC half to death. She jumped. "Sorry CC. But I think I want to be alone today. Take the day off." She takes the hint and leaves him. Both her and Fran hear him crying his eyes out.

"He's right I do!" Fran sniffs and runs up stairs. "I have to leave here too." Now CC was really confused first Niles then Fran were leaving, and Max was crying. What was going on? CC's mind: Something major happened just a little while ago but what? She wondered. As Fran is packing she starts to think of Niles. Fran's mind: I have to find him. She races to the airport but sees no one. Ask the sturdiest when the first flights out are.

"We have many flights that have left today already." Fran tries to find out which flight that Niles would have taken. Fran's mind: Where would he go? Would he go back home to London or to Paris or where would he go? I don't know. She thinks that she can narrow it down if she knew which ones have left in the last hour.

"What flights have left in the last hour." The sturdiest looks at the computer screen in front of her.

"Let's see, we had one to Paris, two to London, three to California, one to Denver and one to Chicago." Fran's mind: What all of those he could have taken? How on earth am I going to know which one he was on? He has been to all of them. Now what? Still seeing her confused look. The sturdiest asked, "Which one were you looking for?"

"Any of them. Oh I don't know? I was looking for a friend. I guess he's gone."

"Without saying good-bye uh."

"Yeah, I was going to try to stop him."

"What's their name? Maybe I can look him up."

"Would ya do that?"

"Well we aren't supposed to but I will." She winked at Fran. "Husband?"

"No just friend. Good friend at that."

"Name?"

"Oy," Fran had to think about that one. "I only know him as Niles."

"Let me see what I can do ma'am."

"Oh thank you."

"It will take a little while to search." Fran thanks the lady again. Then goes to

some of the empty chairs to sit and wait. What else can she do at this point? Fran's mind: We have been though too much together for him just to tell Max what happened. What would drive him to do that? I guess he was so loyal to Max that he could stand living with himself. Out of the corner of her eye she thinks she spots someone she knows sitting at the bar. No can't be? But I have to find out. She walks over to the bar and sure enough it is.

"Ms. Babcock."

"Nanny Fine." CC turns around on the stool.

"Where are you going?" CC's mind: What does it look like Nanny Fine? Getting

me some booze. Trying to calm my nerves.

"Little vacation. Let Max get over this, what ever it is. What's it to you?" Fran's mind: Yeah right she's running from something but what? She did the same thing before. She did get the day off so maybe she does have a good reason but I doubt it. She's to complicated for me to understand her. Fran sits down on a stool next to her.

"What can I get you ma'am?" the bartender asked Fran.

"Nothing, thanks."

"And you?" now attending to CC.

"Anything hard." Fran stares over at her. Fran's mind: Something was really bothering her. She never drinks the hard stuff unless something is wrong. What is going on with you CC? Talk to me. Yeah, right CC open up to me. That will be the day that hell freezes over.

"So where you going so fast?" Getting a little annoyed CC made something up.

"Paris maybe. Or London? Haven't decided Nanny Fine. What's it to you? Can't someone go somewhere without all the questions? And besides what are you doing here? This is not the place I suspected to see you."

"I was...Wait a minute. You're not looking for Niles by any chance are you?"

"Niles?" CC tried to ask surprised as she could. "What about Niles? What happened to him?" CC's mind: Hell yeah I want to know what made Maxwell fire him all of a sudden. Was it something she did? She couldn't live with herself if it was. Or was Nanny Fine to blame for this? Or was it that Maxwell felt threatened by Niles? She had to know, this would drive her crazy not knowing the whole truth. And she wanted to know about the attitude that he was giving to her. Had given her. "I'm glade his gone. One less thing for me to worry about." Who was she kidding? She had never been so worried about someone in her life before. CC's mind: Where did he go? Was he going to be ok out on his own? Was he coming back or was he gone forever?

"Ms. Babcock you are cold hearted. You don't care about anyone." And with that Fran left the bar.

"Nanny Fi..." CC started but Fran kept walking off. Fran's mind: The nerve of that woman, all she cares about is herself and her booze. We don't need that Niles do we. She look up towards the ceiling and shook her head. She could feel the tears running down her face. Fran's mind: Will I ever see him again? Why didn't I do more the stop him? Why?


	4. Chapter 4

"Ms...um..." The sturdiest smiled. Fran looked up to see the sturdiest.

"Fran Fine." The Sturdiest sat down holding a list.

"If you see your friends name we can tell you what flight." Fran scanned the list not seeing any names she remotely recognized.

"I don't see him. Thanks though." Fran gets up and leaves the airport hanging her head. Fran's mind: Maybe he didn't leave town. Maybe he's just out somewhere. All alone and it was because of me. CC stays most of the day just hoping that maybe Niles would show up. When he didn't, she went to the nearest hotel to get a room. CC's mind: It's getting late in the afternoon. I think I'll leave for somewhere tomorrow.

Hotel:

CC walks though the circler doors and sees a man that looks familiar get on the elevator. She watched the numbers go to the 10th floor. She waited for the next elevator and rode up to the 10th floor. When she stepped out she saw no one. Which way do I go now? I'll start with the left and make my way down the hall to the right. She walked down the lonely hall thinking about what she would say to him if it was Niles. How to get him to tell her what happened. He'll never tell me no in a million years but what about his attitude towards me this morning? Something happened in that house earlier and I missed it cause...don't even go there CC. Cause...I'm not part of that family. she made a u-turn at the end of the hall.

When she still sees no activity of this mystery man she decides to go down in the lobby. At midnight she sees him again heading out. She follows him. Man's mind: I have a weird feeling that someone is following me. The man CC was following turns around. na can't be. CC ducks behind the corner. CC's mind: I can't let him see me not just yet. She slowly peers around the corner to see if he was following her now. she watches him head for the bar. That's it get drunk. Then you will tell me everything. She followed him. CC's mind: How can I get closer without getting caught? Oh hell he needs a friend anyway. He was sitting at the bar eating pretzels and drinking wine. She had to closer to him.

CC sits at bar with Niles a few stools away. CC decides to get a drink while she waits there. Asked the man next to her to pass the bowl of pretzels her way. Niles looks her direction. Niles' mind: No way, why is she here? I don't...

CC's mind: Good he's seen me now maybe...

As if on cue, the man between them leaves. CC quickly moved over.

"Niles?"

"Ms. Babcock?" he turns to face her.

"I thought you left town."

"Don't you wish?" CC's mind: How his mood has changed in a few hours?

"What do I look like?" Niles turns his face from her; does she really want to know? "I'm

a witch not a gene."

"Where's your broom then?" Niles looks around. She laughed softly. CC's mind: This is good. He's talking to me. Niles turned to face her once more. "It must be in your other suit."

"Must be." She smiles. "Listen Niles...What happened earlier?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Niles' mind: Yeah all she wants to do is threw it back in my face that I screwed up. Maybe my entire life. What was I thinking? Nothing's going to change. Maybe she's right maybe I'm a pathetic excuse for a man.

"Yes, I would."

"Why would you care?"

"Cause I do." she was getting irritated with him. What does everyone think? That I don't care about you...whoa...I care.

"I don't need this right now." He gets up and walks out of the bar.

"Niles wait..." CC had a crushed look on her face.

"He won't get far." The bartender said. CC turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" The man held up a pair of keys.

"His I presume."

"I'll take those." The bartender hesitates but thinks it couldn't hurt.

"We are good friends not to worry." CC commented seeing the man worried look towards her. "He just says things he doesn't mean when he gets drunk."

"Girlfriend the?"

"Really good friend."

"Ok then." The man says still with a concerned look.

"Nothing to worry about." CC smiles. The bartender hands her the keys. "Thank-you." When the bartender goes to wait on someone who takes a sit, CC smiled in evil grin. CC's mind: Gotta you now sucker. She raced to the elevators, both of them where in use. I'll have to wait for them to come back down. I don't have time. She raced up the stairs. Way am I doing this for him? Is this really worth my effort? She saw Niles at the other end of the hall standing at his door looking for his keys. She raced towards him. Niles' mind: Great she's stalking me.

"Looking for something?"

"Yeah, something that you can't give me."

"Try me." Niles' mind: Is this woman nuts? What does she have that I need?

She jingles the pair of keys in his face.

"Mmmm...my keys." Niles' mind: How on earth did she get my keys from me that fast? Is she really a witch? Oh...

"You left them at the bar." She placed her hand out. He tried to reach for them but she pulled back her hand.

"You better give me those keys or I'll..." He starts to threaten.

"Or you'll what?" he starts to walk off again.

"No Niles, I was kidden." She held out her hand again. "Here."

"No trick." She just shook her head. She handed them to his open hand. He tried to get it to unlock his door but couldn't.

"More over." She pushed him a little. "First of all you are using the wrong key." She unlocked the door, and then opens it. He started to walk forward. "Hold up. Don't you have any manners? You let the women go in first." He looked out in the hallway.

"I guess we have to find one then."

"Very funny." He smiled as he gestured for her to enter.

"After you." Niles' mind: Why am I letting her come in here with me? Now she'll never leave. I guess I'm stuck with her. I guess it's better then being alone. CC looked at him thinking that this might not be the right thing for them to be doing. A hotel room with a bed and him alone with his state of mind.

CC's mind: What was he thinking now? Was he just being nice or did he have an underlining scheme set up? CC sat on the bed in his room and noticed it was a king side bed. That made her think some. I guess he wants to live like a king. Ha ha ha a king, He got the king size bed. Something he wishes he was. Niles sighs, Niles' mind: how am I going to get rid of her? Maybe she won't talk to long. Who am I kidding? She will want to know down to the last detail of what happened this morning. But if I tell her the whole story she'll never...oh what am I going to do? What have I done? I can't tell her but if I don't, I'll lose any way. She has her ways of finding out things. Oh...

"What's the matter, nothing to do butler boy?"

"Oh," Niles snaps back to reality.

"What is wrong with you?" she faced him but he wouldn't look at her.

"Like you care."

"Do we have to go through that again? I just..."

"No," he shook his head. Niles' mind: Why was she making this harder? I just want some peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask? "I just want to take a shower and go to bed if you don't mind." Niles picks up his bag and starts going through it.

"No, I don't mind. Take all the time you need." CC turns on the TV and lies down. She kicks off her shoes. "Ah, much better." Now Niles is getting irritated with her.

"Alone!" his voice starts to rise. He walks over to her and takes her by the arm. "I mean alone."

"Alright, I see how you are. I was just..." Niles pick up her shoes and scoots her towards the door. He opens it. Niles' mind: Maybe she will get the idea and just leave me along. "Just trying to be a..." the door closes in her face before she can finish. "Friend." She lowers her head and walks away. CC's mind: Why is he shutting everyone out? Something bad happened earlier. He never, no matter how angry he gets, never shuts everybody out. She sighs and turns around to still find the door to his room closed. I'll just let him die alone, if that's how he wants it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah...now for some peace and quiet." He turns off the TV and gets in the shower. To quiet, he thinks to himself. Niles' mind: Why do I do this? I push away people who are just trying to help? CC help? That's a new one. He remembers what he said to Max earlier, 'I've hurt all of you.' It's true. I just hurt the last one of 'you' a minute ago. My last friend/enemy. How could I? I've really blown it this time. He lays on the bed thinking to himself about the past 24 hours. Do I want to live life like this? Is it really meant to be for me to be alone? He jumps out of bed. I'll change, that. But will Ms. Babcock still be here? I think I'll wear jeans and t-shirt since I'm not working any more. He gets dressed again.

He walks around inside looking for any sign of her. He doesn't see her anywhere.

Now where? I don't want to wonder each floor that would take forever. Um... if I were her where would I go what would I do? He snapped his fingers. "The bar. That's where she is. That's where she always is." Still no CC. I guess I'll sit in the lobby for a few minutes. Maybe she has left the building. Maybe she doesn't even have a room here. Would she sink that low though. What if she did run away from this? Away from me? He sat down on the couch in the lobby starting to remember. The kiss that they shared while they were drunk came to mind. He decided he had one last try, that was to ask the guy at the front desk if by any chance CC was staying here.

"Name sir."

"CC Babcock."

"Babcock let's see. Babcock, Babcock, Babcock." He reads down the computer screen.

"Yes, one CC Babcock. Room #111. It's to the left of the bar." He points to a hallway that was curved.

"Thanks."

"Do you need a key sir?"

"Um..." Niles thinks, a key? I could have some fun with that. Na, I don't want to blow it again by sneaking up on her like that. "No,"

Niles walks over to the bar and sits down. He had to get his nerves up again. The bartender sees on his face that he is lonely.

"Hello again sir." He places a napkin down. "Oh, did the blond bring you your keys?"

"Yes,"

"Why the long face? What can I get for you?"

"Champaign. Do you deliver?"

"To a room?"

"Yeah, I mean I know it's late in all."

"Well, our room service does." The bartender picks up the phone. "Had a fight with girlfriend uh..." he smiles at Niles.

"Just a friend." A bellboy arrives with a chart.

"Where to sir?" Niles thinks about it. Should I be bringing her anything, I mean I don't want this to end up like it did last time. The time... .oh what a time it was though, when she got drunk and we ended up kissing. This time there will be no Max or Fran to walk in on us. I don't think this is the right time for that. Not after what happened earlier. Maybe...I don't want to have our relationship start out like this, I mean with the booze. Maybe I should just go back to my room...I don't know. I do need someone to talk to...

"umm...never mind. Thanks anyway." Both the bartender and the bellboy just exchanged looks.

Since Fran was now at her mother's house the Sheffield's mansion was a mess. A hurricane blew things all over the place. Cloths toys and other things were spread all over the floor in the den. Even cloths were hanging off the railing of the stairs. Dirty dishes piled in the sink along with take out boxes left on the countertop.

"I like it when Niles orders it." B complained.

"Yeah dad. When are we getting a new butler?" Maggie added.

"No one can replace Niles." Gracie started to cry. She thought all of this was her fault. "I want Fran." She took off running to her room.

"Yeah dad Gracie's right. You're never going to replace him. He was one of a kind." B and Maggie leave Max with his thoughts. The kids still don't know why Max fired Niles. they just want Fran and Niles back home. Gracie had some idea and wished she'd never opened her mouth. Both my kids are right. I do miss Niles and Fran. Both in their own way are one of a kind but...I can't allow their behavior. What even really happened? Why did our lives get all complicated? Maybe work will do me some good.

"Now where's my business partner." He said out loud as he headed for his office. He played back the messages on his phone. One was from CC. "Max this is CC,"

"Well, duh." Max said as he sat down at his desk. "I took a few days off to let this "thing" what ever it is blew over. Since I was left out once again I might add, I thought I go and work from home call me on my cell if you need me.

Niles slowly walks down the hall to her room. He stops a few times thinking that this was not such a good idea. Will she even be there? What if she doesn't want to talk to me?

"Well," he breathed in deep as he reached room 111. This is it. He knocked. CC wasn't expecting anyone at her door. She looked through the circular peephole.

CC's mind: It can't be? Why is he here? What does he have to say to me now? What else did I do wrong? Maybe, since he is dressed in jeans he wants to talk to me. Should I open the door or just let him talk through it? Let's just see. She grinned. He knocked again.

Niles' mind: Maybe she's not there? He started to turn away. She unlatched the chain on her door. He was expecting the door to open. When it didn't he stood there and shrugged.

"What do you want?" He heard her say. Why was she talking though the door and not facing him. Did he burn too much of the bridge between them? Niles' mind: This is stupid. Why is she doing this to me? It must be to embarrass me. Well, at least we are talking to each other. That's a start. A couple walked by hand in hand down the hall. That made him blink. Why is this happening to me of all people?

"You still there? Why do you want me?" CC yelled.

"We need to talk. Have dinner with me."

"W-Wha did you say?" just the sound of his seductive voice made her deaf to the words that he actually said to her. CC's mind: Did he mean it? Was he willing too take a chance like that? Am I? She swallowed.

"Have dinner with me?" he repeated huskily. "We must talk."

"How dare you come here?" Niles' mind: What? Why did her mood change all of a sudden? What did I do that was so wrong? Maybe she's just back to normal. He tried to force a smile.

"Why, will your mother disown you if she finds out you've been talking to me?"

"Probably."

"She wouldn't do that and you know it. Now, how about dinner? My treat."

"I can't," she answered bluntly giving her mind time to search for an appropriate excuse. CC's mind: Why should I lie to him? I'll just tell him the truth. "I don't want to actually."

"Actually," he mocked her. "I don't think either of us has much choice, unless you want me to make another scene cause I'm not leaving until you open this door." She looked at him though the peephole. More people went down the hall passed him. Seeing them he thought if he stood there smiling right up against the peephole she would have to let him in. CC's mind: How dare him? What is he doing? Trying to get me into trouble. Why is he being so persistent? A little while ago he wanted to be alone. He's trying to embarrass me isn't he?

"All right, I accept that something has to be done here and perhaps you and I are the only ones that can do it." Niles' mind: Only ones to do it? Well, if that's the way she wants it. "But you just have to understand that I can't afford to be seen anywhere alone with you. The cost will run too high."

"What cost?" his anger whipped at her. "What is wrong with being seen at dinner with me? I don't have some dreaded social disease, you know."

"I never meant to imply that you..."

"Look..." Niles' mind: Was this her way of getting back at me? Was she trying to hurt me even more? Maybe dinner was a bad idea, maybe to fast, to soon. But why would she care that much? She met me at the bar down here. That's it. I'll just ask her for a drink at the bar. "A drink," CC's mind: Did I hear him right this time? "Meet me for a drink then."

"At least that way we have less of a chance of being recognized," she added. She couldn't help it.

"I'm quite prepared to meet you anywhere and in front of anyone," he thought for a second. Why was she so worried about being seen with him? "Since when have you become so damned protective of your so-called reputation? If they saw what I see everyday..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, never mind." Niles' mind: If she doesn't see it by now or worst doesn't care

then I shouldn't even bother with her. I see anther side of her that not many will. I guess it's all just an act. How... "I'm out of here..."

"No Niles," She opened the door. "Don't go." CC's mind: Not again. How come we push each other away like this? It's more my fault then his, I guess. She grasps his arm trying to pull him back her direction instead he was dragging her in the opposite direction.

"Niles...this way. I thought we were going out?"

"I'm going this way. Let go of me." When she did she fell back on to the floor. He turned to look at her and threw the flowers he had gotton her, at her and then just walked away leaving her there. "Niles..." Tears formed in her eyes but she shook her head. CC's mind: Flowers? He...No I want to let him know. She started to follow him again. She stopped when she heard Mr. Sheffield's voice talking to him.

That is not Maxwell. How did he know where we were? I have to make sure. She peers around the corner and sees Maxwell talking to Niles. When Niles turns her direction she ducks back around. I can't let them see me. Max is telling Niles that his whole life is a mess without his butler and nanny. He tells Niles what happened since they left.

"I want you guys back." Max smiled. "I need you." CC stood there watching Niles for a few seconds. "My nanny came back, will you? Ms. Fine told me what happened that night." Niles' mind: And you believe her. What did she tell the man? If she was able to stay then why couldn't I?

"What did she tell you?" Niles was intrigued to find out Fran's side of the story.

"Oh, let's sit down." They both sat in some chairs against the wall. "She told me everything. Something about she went to dinner with Frank something another and meeting you and your date there at um...I can't remember where she said you guys were but that doesn't matter. She said that you two where dumped by your dates."

Niles' mind: Oh how sweet she lied to him about what really happened. She didn't want to get into trouble either I see. This will be between just us. Our secret. "She said that she was devastated about all of this. I think she was really getting to like the guy. Anyway, getting back on track again, she said that the two of you talked in her room and you held her till she fell asleep. She told me that that helped her get through the night. I mean you being there with her. I just don't understand one thing."

"What's that sir?" not really wanting to know what he was thinking. He was, fearing the worst was yet to come.

"Why she didn't tell me this earlier? And why she didn't come for me that night? She always likes it when I hold her." Niles' mind: You have got to be kidding. He is starting to open up to me that he really does have feelings for her. So why doesn't he just act on them? If he doesn't then this might happen to her again but it won't be me in her bed.

"Thanks old man. I...We owe you one. I over reacted about the situation. I guess I was jealous of you." Niles nods. Niles' mind: You should be jealous of me sir. Ms Fine is well, let's just say "great" in the bed. She will not have a hard time making any man happy. He smiled. "I have an idea." Max continues, "Let's all go on a vacation. I sure the hell need one."

"What about..."

"I had to make some phone calls. Ms. Fine well, you know where she is."

"With the kids," they both said and laughed.

"And..." Niles looks at Max.

"Oh, CC...ummm. I would like to invite her to come along but I can't seem to reach her." Niles looks down at his watch.

"Well, by this time she's probably refueling her broom." CC who, has been watching them from a distance of the hallway corner, over heard him. She sees a cleaning lady come by. She decides to give them a laugh. CC's mind: Why do I do the things that I do? To see him laugh, to put a smile back on his face that's why. It's all worth that. We always make each other laugh; I'll just give him one on me. She took the broom and came around the corner.

"See what I mean sir." CC stood there holding "her" broom.

"I'm back and ready to go." They all laugh and shook their heads.

"That's my CC." Niles responded with a smile.

The end...


End file.
